


An All Hallow's Surprise

by VioletBaudeBunni (SugarCherrySundea)



Series: Happy 2 Apartments [4]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004), A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M, REAL. QUIGLET. HOURS.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarCherrySundea/pseuds/VioletBaudeBunni
Summary: (Happy 2 Apartments AU: Bauds and Quags meet up after the events of ASoUE and end up living in two apartments nearby each other in a nice, green place with Lemony and Jacquelyn. They attend Mayhem Highschool, and try to live normal lives for once.)Halloween has arrived - and Quigley has no idea what kind of look Violet has in store for him. What cute look could this inventor possibly have to make this cartographer blush?SOFT CUTE QUIGLET TIME. This time Vi gets to be smooth. 👀And some Dunklaus uwu





	An All Hallow's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> tumbley blog: https://hongmoondescendant.tumblr.com/  
instagrumb: https://www.instagram.com/hongmoondescendant/
> 
> shut up nerds it's quiglet time

“Heyoo, my dude.” Quigley said, walking into the Baudelaire apartment living room. He was texting with Violet on his phone, “im here already lmao do something about it”.

Klaus rolled his eyes and looked back from his laptop, “I’m guessing you’re here to cause more chaos with Violet?”

“You betcha, plucky fuck.” Quigley smirked. Klaus opened his mouth to object to this comment, but closed it again, knowing better by this point. There was literally no arguing with his elder sister and her chaotic boyfriend at this point.

Violet dashed into the living room, hooking her arm around Quigley’s waste in an attempt to bring him down to the floor. Quigley reacted to this quickly by steadying his balance and trying to throw her down as well. The two came to a stand still as Sunny and Bea II began to cheer for Violet. Lemony looked up from his coffee at the kitchen bar for a moment, then shaking his head and sighing.

_ Just another day in paradise. _

Violet and Quigley giggled as they continued to play fight, eventually landing on the floor, backs up against the couch,

“One of these days I’m going to lay your ass out, pretty boy.” Violet breathed, grinning from ear to ear.

Quigley snorted, “Bet.”

Klaus blinked tiredly as he clicked on another link. The bookworm was on another one of his wikipedia deep dives.

Isadora walked in, and Sunny waved at her, Bea II babbling her own little hello. “Greetings, nerds.” The sapphic poet said, then looking down at Quiglet,

“Halloween is in a week, what’ve you all got planned?”

Violet giggled, “You know me, I always go all out, Izzy Wizzy.”

Isadora smirked. Quigley blinked at Violet, “...What are you planning now, you mad woman?”

“Well,” Violet said, getting up, “Since this is our first Halloween together, I’ve been wanting to do something…  _ special.  _ Simple, really. Well, for me at least.” She looked at Quigley.

The boy felt himself gulp.

“Ay, uh, whaddayou mean by that, flower?” He tried smoothly. Isadora rolled her eyes, then walking over to the couch Sunny and Bea II sat on. The toddler and baby welcomed her happily, ready to watch the trainwreck with her.

Violet giggled, “I just want you to fall all over yourself. That’s all.”

Quigley’s face went bright red,

“H- _ heh?”  _

Violet snorted and began to cackled,

“You’re so stupid, I swear.” She then walked back to her room. Quigley sat in utter confusion.

Isadora’s cheeks hurt from smiling, “Rosey cheeks of yours’ I see / I’ll be awaiting what she’s planning with glee.”

Klaus breathed heavily through his nose as he continued to scroll, “You guys are going to fucking kill me one of these days.”

Sunny crossed her arms, “You’d miss us.” Bea II stuck out her tongue.

Klaus hated how right his little sister was.

* * *

Quigley sat at The Spot™ during lunch the day before Halloween. This year it was on a Saturday, so this meant all the luck in the world for many others in the group, but for him, it was an agonizing, painful wait to see what Violet had dreamed up.

Clearly, she was trying to trip him up. Make him lose his damn marbles over her.

_ Not. TODAY.  _ Quigley thought defiantly.  _ NOT THIS DOO. _

Violet and Klaus turned up a few minutes later, several members shouting greetings at them. Two of the others ushered her over to them to show her a funny video, while Klaus took his spot beside Duncan, the journalist then beginning to go on and on about how the newspaper club was going.

“The next edition should be out next week - Someone in the group has a comic in it!” Duncan chattered.

Quigley stared at Violet as she began to cackle at the video some of the others were showing her.

_ Her eyes… sparkle when she laughs… _

Violet looked at him, then blushed slightly, “Q-Quig, you’ve gotta watch this - it’s fucking  _ hilarious!” _

Quigley shook himself out of his daydreams at her call, “Oh, s-sure babe.”

* * *

“HALLOWEEN IS FUCKIN’ GREAT.” Isadora shouted, running down the steps of their apartment complex, Sunny on her shoulders. The toddler giggled loudly as Klaus came down behind them, holding Bea II in his arms.

Isadora wore a gothic-lolita vampire costume, Sunny was dressed as a werewolf. Klaus decided to be a druid, and Bea II was dressed as a little bat.

Quigley waited down the stairs. He’d decided to dress as a rogue. They had decided to go for a Dungeons & Dragons-esque party theme a while back.

“Hey, Isa, is Vi ready, yet?” Duncan called down as he made his way over to Klaus. The boy had dressed up as a ranger, a prop bow strapped to his back.

Isadora sighed, “She’s still getting ready. Her stockings were giving her a hard time.” She said, placing Sunny down on the ground. The little toddler began to make playful growling sounds up at Bea II, who screeched with glee.

Quigley swallowed.  _ Oh. _

“She’s the wizard - just tell her to use her magic for fuck’s sake.” Klaus grumbled.

_ Uh oh… She’s going to be… a CUTE wizard…  _ Quigley thought suddenly,  _ This is going to KILL me. _

“The twin’s party starts at five thirty, we need to get moving,” Duncan began as Jacquelyn slid past them. The woman turned to look at them and smirked,

“Well don’t you just look like a bunch of sweet little geeks.”

Isadora smiled. Klaus rolled his eyes.

She laughed, “I mean that in the most  _ loving  _ way possible, kids. Get in the car when you’re all ready, alright?”

There were some hums of agreement as Quigley kept silent, staring up at the top of the steps for his girlfriend.

_ What’s taking her so LONG?  _ He wondered desperately.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at him,

“...You’re really in a fit over this, aren’t you?”

Quigley looked back at him and gave a forced snort, “N- _ naawwwww,  _ man, what are you even…  _ talking  _ about?”

Klaus blinked slowly at him,

“...You’ve been in a daze all day, dude.”

Quigley cleared his throat,

“I’m just tired, that’s all. Didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.”

“Oh yeah?” Klaus asked sarcastically, “S’that it?”

“He’s been keeping himself awake thinking about me.” A giggle came from the top of the stairs.

Quigley whipped his head around to the sound of the voice.

Klaus rolled his eyes, “It’s about damn  _ time,  _ sis. Get the fuck down here, we’re gonna be late.”

Quigley’s jaw dropped at the sight of his girlfriend’s costume.

Violet smiled as she walked down the steps, holding up her cape. The others began to pile into the car, Jacquelyn starting up the engine, “This is the address, right? What - I haven’t been there enough times, don’t give me that look!”

Quigley watched slack-jawed as she walked over to him, adjusting her hat,

“Don’t stare, it’s rude. And close your mouth, you look like a lovesick fool.” Violet said smoothly, placing a hand on his chin, closing his mouth.

_ I thought… I was supposed to be the smooth one?  _ Quigley thought as he blinked quickly at her,

“Y-you look… r-really… pretty.” He felt himself say. His cheeks felt furiously hot all of a sudden.

Violet giggled, her own cheeks their own deep shade of red,

“You look pretty cute, too, sweetie.”

Quigley cleared his throat, adjusting his hood, “I, uh, wanted to look good - f-for you!” He stumbled over his words.

Violet tittered again, “You _do_ look adorable.”

“Not as cute as you, waterlily.” Quigley replied.

Violet blinked at him, “...Waterlily?”

Quigley bit his lip for a second,

“I- uh,”

The cartographer began to stutter, but the inventor smirked, then leaning in to place a chaste kiss on his lips,

“You always come up with the cutest nicknames for me, Q-tee.”

Quigley felt as if steam had escaped from his ears, and he placed the tips of his fingers on his lips.

The other kids watched from the car, whispering various comments like “Oh he’s gonna fucking  _ lose  _ it.” and laughing. Jacquelyn hushed them once or twice while Sunny made gagging noises.

“We should get going,” Violet smiled, grabbing onto his free hand. Quigley merely nodded. She brushed past him, “We can _talk_ more later.” She said teasingly, then pulling him along to the car. This sent him into another stunned daze as he felt himself being yanked away.

In the car, Isadora poked at her,

“What did you  _ say  _ to my poor dumbass of a brother?”

Violet hummed, “I just flirted with him a little.”

Klaus side-eyed her,

“Sure.  _ A little.” _

“Happy Halloween loser ass nerds.” Violet giggled, “I love y’all.”

Quigley leaned his head onto her shoulder,  _ But I love you far more. _


End file.
